watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 035
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis With the narration, "It's time for school entrance exams," mother first asks Tomoko if she will mail something for her but then pauses and says it may be "too much" for Tomoko. Tomoko insists that she should be able to manage. Tomoko walks to the post office holding Tomoki’s high school entrance exam. She wonders why Tomoki is applying to a school so far away in Saitama. At his school, Tomoki walks with a friend discussing the middle schools to which he is applying. Tomoki admits he wants a school with an excellent soccer program. His friend wonders why he is applying to far away schools when "Haramaku"--nickname of the local high school"--has an excellent program. Tomoki thinks that there is one very good reason to avoid Haramaku: a certain first-year student named "Kuroki Tomoko!" Shaking, Tomoko holds Tomoki's unmailed application in her hand which she found in her bag. She retraces that day and realizes she got distracted by a cat, then by a bookstore, then completely forgot why she went out. Almost on cue, her mother comes to her room to state that the school did not receive the application. Tomoko first tries to lie but eventually confesses, albeit with an arrogant attitude. When Tomoki comes home, a sobbing Tomoko immediately apologizes. The scene shifts to an upset Mrs. Kuroki blaming herself for trusting Tomoko with something important. She states she will talk to the school to explain, but Tomoki gets up from the table and tells her "Nay, don't bother." When his mother protests, he mutters that he will simply attend a different school and ignores her protests. He returns to his room to see his sister trying to bashfully apologize; however, he simply slams his door in her face. At school the next day, his friends are surprised by his sister forgetting to mail his application, but suggest he should just go to Haramaku. Tomoki laughs it off. He returns home to find his sister dressed "cute" and obsequiously trying to apologize by doing things for him. He darkly notes that since he is probably attending Haramaku he has to study more and tells her to leave. She tries to apologize again and begs his forgiveness, but he responds that he is not mad. He explains that he was not sure which school to attend, and she simply made the choice for him. This is enough for Tomoko to stop groveling and she even gripes at Tomoki for their mother lecturing her; however, she does confess she felt bad for her irresponsibility. Tomoko retreats to her mode of blaming everyone else and demands the he "hurry up and pick a school, you indecisive guy." Tomoki quite literally kicks her out of his room. He then stops and vows he will not talk to her even if he attends her high school, then once again slams the door in her face and locks it. The narration concludes: "For a while, Tomo-kun didn't even talk to her at home." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Tomoki’s friends Referbacks *Tomoko changes into her “cute” makeover from chapter 1. *Many readers assume that her mother slaps her, though this is not shown. Both of Tomoko's cheeks are drawn as "flushed," which could simply be because she is embarrassed and/or has been crying. The assumption is reasonable since her mother has slapped her two other times in chapters 14 and 32; however, this is the most serious incident. Trivia *Tomoko’s school is called Makuhari Shūei High School, nicknamed Haramaku. *This is the first time Tomoki calls his sister by “nee-chan” as a teenager. Cultural References *Saitama is a city in Japan; however, it is also the namesake of a certain manga and anime character who has only one punch. Memorial Moments *This proves a more serious chapter where Tomoko acts irresponsibly as she does, but someone else, her own brother, suffers the potential consequences. It further reveals that her mother did not trust her with something important, and after her daughter's failure, she probably will not again. Her brother also does not want to be around her. Tomoko appears actually contrite when she discovers her mistake, but she then retreats, again, to first trying to avoid punishment, then trying to act as if she should not care. However, there really is nothing she can do to make up for her irresponsibility. *Tomoki appears to lie to his sister; however, he may have simply rationalized his uncertain interest in a school far away as a way to avoid her. Quotes *"Basically, it was my fault for trusting Tomoko with something like this." – Mrs. Kuroki *"I'm not really mad, so please just get out." – Tomoki *"Are there any questions about sex on there? I can solve them for you!" – Tomoko *"It's not like I have something against you or anything nee-chan, I wasn't really sure what school I wanted to go to to begin with." – Tomoki Gallery Tomoko_Repells.png|Tomoko will not appear in her school's brochure. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 4